Eternal Bond
by Whight
Summary: A week has passed since the Omega Alert Incident... Although Andy and Sami have saved the world from Omega666, they've lost Eagle, Max, and Hawke. Sami's loss for Eagle has driven her to the edge... but Andy's there for her. Can he comfort her? AndyxSami
1. Prologue

Prologue Aftermath 

Andy gulped as he sat down on his bed the afternoon after the Omega Alert incident, his heart beating hard. He wasn't feeling tense, as he assessed, but the sheer peace that engulfed him as he looked out his window room that peaceful day, the endless plains stretching for endless miles under chirping birds and the bright blue sky, enthralled him. It felt so… tranquil.

He had never felt this way. Merely realizing that, he felt a renewed sense of amazement at himself. Just last week he had lost six years of his life. From a fifteen year old boy, he instantly turned twenty-one. And just yesterday, he lost three of his best friends… It was too much for the young man.

Then again… he thought, as he slumped down, closing his eyes, about his only friend now in the peaceful continent of Orange Star, Sami, who was still there. She had always been there from the start… ever since Sturm invaded Wars World for the first time… she had proven to be more than a valuable asset. But now there's an entirely new, somehow warm feeling he had for her… as he had countless new feelings and points of views for just about everything.

He started drifting away into sleep, shrugging off Sami, or anyone else in his mind for that matter, and curled into himself, folding his arms as a cold wind from the air conditioner brushed against his face…

As he did, he felt comfort. It was nice, cozy, amidst the cold. Maybe, he thought, it was the depressing pain, deep in his chest. He didn't know. Nothing else mattered to him, though. He just wanted to be alone at the time. Somehow, it just felt nice to think about dying…

Minutes seemed like hours as the sound of the clock ticked perpetually in Andy's head… With closed eyes, all he could envision was his room and himself; laying there vulnerable and unwilling to budge. It was but after a while did Andy realized that he couldn't force himself to sleep, regardless of his lethargy. He stood up with a gulp, his body trembling feebly for some reason… and he felt that he had actually slept for several hours too long under the cold winds as he shivered.

However, time had not shifted much since Andy began to try and slumber… the light outside his room indicated so. And… there was something else out there. No, someone else, actually… Under a great big tree outside the HQ was a figure with red hair waving as the winds brushed against it, sitting down and resting against her own knees looking towards the horizon with glimmering eyes…

"… Sami…" Andy looked down, subconsciously. It was her he had been thinking about all this time, and yet… there she was.

He sighed, not really sure what he wanted to do now. However, as he looked outside again, at the still figure just waiting for something to come out of the horizon… it became clear to him of what he felt like doing.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Shadows of the Past 

Sami, a fairly attractive 21 year old Special Forces captain, was sitting outside under a great oak tree. Together with Nell, she had rested on the pulpy mash several times before when the weather was just so right… And of course… there was that one time with Eagle…

Tears began to well up in her eyes again as she thought about him… at times he could be an arrogant jerk, or maybe even an enigma to her. But the two of them could see something in each other that no one else could, and that was what brought the two of them together… Until that fateful day when Sami triggered the trap. It was such a shame; they were only meters to their escape ship.

She continued to ponder upon her feelings… This… romantic feel she obtained as she thought about him, listening to the winds, had left her as vulnerable as the young man was…

Sami shifted her head a little, noticing that someone was sitting down next to her. As she saw black pants and unlaced black mechanics' shoes, she knew who it was. She sighed, however, as she was still thinking of him.

"You okay?" He asked, his deeper-than-usual force eliciting some attention from her.

"Yeah… I'm… fine, I guess." She forced a nod, finding herself unable to look at him straight in the eye. She still kept her arms crossed on her knees, looking forward as she enjoyed the winds brushing against her face.

Unable to hide her true emotions, however, she let a drop of tear slipped… and hardly cared. She felt like she needed someone to share this pain with…

"Hey…" She staggered, feeling a cozy hand on her shoulders. It reminded her of… him. As she looked at the young man's compassionate look, however, she just couldn't hold it in any longer.

She closed her eyes, beginning to sob as she gripped Andy's hand with some passion. He wanted to say something… anything, but just couldn't. His heart didn't let his lips open. So he hugged her, still letting her hold on to his hand…

After a while of silence, and Andy soothingly rocking Sami to and fro a little, she fell silent. Something within her had sparked at that moment… something she never thought she would have felt towards him…

As Andy began to loosen his hold on her, Sami began to shift closer towards him, burying herself in his embrace…

"… Don't worry… I won't let go." Andy whispered, sitting down right by her. He shifted his arms, completely taking her in his care…

She became speechless at some point, with mixed feelings like this... To try and forget Eagle at that point was a major task for her… let alone putting him aside at the moment to try and fully embrace Andy's affections. She could feel him slowly rocking her slowly here and there again, and with a final, relieving sigh, she fully sank bank towards him, letting herself to sleep knowing that she had someone to hold her…

After a while, it became somewhat apparent that she was asleep. Andy stopped rocking her, and put her sleepy head down on the grass. He sighed a little afterwards, feeling burdened and comforted at the same time after being together with Sami. It was like she had become a part of him now, that the two were the only survivors of the Omega-666.

Sami groaned a little, shifting her body to face Andy… As he took notice of her, looking at her in this state, he sighed. There was just something of this girl special to him now… Something, that when Andy looked towards the endless plains covering the horizons, made him realize that he wanted to be there for her every time she needed him… and even more.

His mind and muscles relaxing, and getting a little tired, Andy laid down a little bit from Sami. As he rested his head on his arms, looking at the mosaic sunlight beams trying to pass through the leafy shades atop of him, he began to understand how beautiful it was outside of war… outside of mechanics, and outside of getting up from bed late or putting on BBQ parties…

Andy looked at her, the first thing catching his attention was Sami's chest, rising and falling ever so slowly. There was a look of bliss on her face, and her weak smile melted his heart…

Deciding to go along with it, he shifted towards her, and, blushing as he positioned his face to nuzzle hers, he hugged her and let her head rest on his arm…

Although he didn't know, Sami was still awake… She couldn't find the courage to open her eyes at that point. She just wanted to fall asleep and let it all go... Subconsciously, she slowly shifted her arms, and grasped Andy's body towards her. She hid her face under his neck, blushing as she could feel his warmth reach through her skin.

There was a moment of silence there, under that great oak tree at that day. Amidst the atmosphere of chaos all over Wars World, blissful winds and shades made the world perfect for the two. They laid still there, letting the world pass by. Both of them, although still consciously reminiscing the moment, soon dazed off… and the day would pass sooner than they think.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Intermission 

The first sight after seemed like an eon of slumber was blurry… The young man, Andy, opened his eyes reluctantly as the silence around him was lulling him to stay lax… And yet, as he suddenly remembered the events before he fell asleep, he felt indefinite of his own feelings now.

Was it just a dream? 

…

It felt like it.

Andy sat up on his bed, and feeling morning sick, immediately flung the curtains aside… as he expected, it was one of days when the morning sky would fill the window's view. One of those days when he would always get a good feeling right after he took a good bath.

As he quickly shifted aside out of bed, just ready to go and head to the bathroom, he noticed a figure in dark navy blue sleeping on the nearby couch, just resting there.

It wasn't a dream after all…

He looked down, a warm feeling stimulating inside of him as he saw Sami asleep there, a little messily, but she looked so… delicate at that moment.

Andy stepped closer to her, and crouched down next to her, fixing her position and went back to his bed. He quietly draped his blanket over her…

"Sami…" He smiled, feeling worried about how she might be feeling that morning… would she break apart like yesterday? Or would it be a new day for the both of them? He could only sigh and wonder, as he went off to get some clothes from his drawer.

He scanned through his clothes, looking for something he might want, and could wear that day. His usual uniform was too small… his tank top, too tight…

Ah…

On the top shelf, standing out from the other clothes was the gray-black set of clothes he was wearing the other day. Strangely, he didn't notice that it had been cleaned… He had been wearing… Sami's pajamas all this time…

"…" Andy wondered, as she withdrew and looked at her. She must have taken some effort cleaning up his clothes and putting him in bed like that, let again changing his shirt…

With unexpressed gratitude, he grabbed the set of clothes readied for him and threw them to his bed, heading towards the bathroom nearby.

Moments later he was done cleaning up after himself. Wrapping his towel around his waist, and with Sami on his mind, he quietly opened the bathroom doors…

A rather surprised, yet smiling face greeted him from his bed.

"Hey."

"Oh… Hey there, Sami. Guess you're awake."

"Yeah… Um… here." Sami stood up, grabbing Andy's clothes and handing them over to him.

"Thanks…" 

Andy put the clothes on a nearby bed table, and looked at Sami, a little hesitant to change.

"Oh… um, sorry." She said, her cheeks somewhat noticeably going red within the room's dark hue. She quickly walked over to the door and opened it…

"Hey, Andy?" She called, with a friendly tone for once.

"Yeah?"

"Could you… um, that is… Do you want to come with me to the mall a little while later? I need to go get something…"

"Sure. I wanted to get that new HackJack's Tool Kit anyways."

"Okay…. Um… See you later?" She asked, without her usually dutiful look. 

"Uh… Okay, sure."

"…"

She was just about to leave, but suddenly Andy called her again.

"Hey, Sami…?"

"Huh… yeah?"

"Thanks for carrying me back all the way here and cleaning my shirt and stuff. I'll, um… return your pajama after I laundry them." 

"Um… Yeah…" She was blushing, holding something back.

"Andy, um… thanks for… you know." She finally smiled as she shrugged, and immediately closed the door behind her back as she left the room. Andy just shrugged, and headed over to turn on the lights.

A little while later Andy found himself looking for Sami out in the hallways of the third floor of the OS HQ, not really sure where she had gotten off to. Maybe she left to her room, to take a bath or something? Well, not that it mattered anyways. As much as he admittedly wanted to be with her again, he would meet up with her at the mall sooner or later.

"So… now what?" Andy asked, just wondering. Suddenly the sound of rushing feet was heard up front…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 He Asked Her Out… 

"…?" Andy pondered for a second who might be coming up… that is, until the color purple suddenly caught his attention.

"Nell… Hey, what's going on?"

"Oh, um… we're cleaning up downstairs…"

"Cleaning up?"

"We're kind of… rearranging this place."

"Rearranging it…? Oh, that's right… I remember now. You want to change this place into a retirement home, right?"

"Yeah… Look, I hope you don't mind about this… I mean, you know this place holds some… special memories for you all."

"… Well… you're the commander." He shrugged.

"… Yeah…" Nell looked down, gulping once. "… Wish I could do more for you kids, though."

"… "kids"?"

"Huh…" She gazed at him for a moment. Indeed he was no longer the little boy he used to be.

"Sorry, but I have to go get something. You should help Sami out down there, she's been working hard… too hard, I think."

"…" Andy flinched as Sami entered his head again… Has she been working _that_ hard?

He decided to check up on her. As he arrived downstairs, he noticed how messy it was around here… Guess Nell was more than serious about this. Crates and plastic was scattered everywhere… hardly any of the ground wasn't covered in newspaper since the soldiers were going to re-paint it… At the moment, however, they're having their break time. Also, Andy wondered where…

"What… Sami!!!"

-

'Hey… you okay…?'

'Ah, I knew I shouldn't have let her work so hard!'

'Well… you should go attend to your men, Nell. I'll take care of her.'

'Huh… Alright, thanks Andy. I'm counting on you…'

Vague images and barely recallable voices began to fill Sami's head… She sat up, finding herself on her own bed, and groaned in pain as she held her head…

And then an arm around her shoulders and a hand that grasped hers so affectionately.

She blushed, her heart racing faster as she looked to her side, directly at Andy's face.

"Hey… don't push yourself like that."

"Ugh… I…" She took a moment to breathe calmly again, and looked back at Andy, her emotions stabilizing.

"… Did I faint?"

"Yeah, kind of." Andy let go, as Sami seemed to have felt better at some point.

"… Sorry… if I… worried you or something."

"Nah… don't worry about it."

"…"

The two fell silent there in that room, not really sure what they should do next.

"So, um… we still going to the mall?" Sami asked, remembering the CD she wanted to get. She could use some soothing music at the moment.

"Sure thing… Hey…"

Andy looked at the nearby clock. It was only 12.30 in the afternoon.

"Let's take a walk at the beach after that, huh? I'll drive."

"…" Warmth crept up to her cheeks again, feeling like Andy just asked her out.

But, still…

"Um… yeah, sure, okay." She nodded frantically, snapping out of her fantasies.

"I think I'll go help around downstairs until you're ready. When you are, just call me and we'll get going."

"Okay… thanks."

Andy left the room, with a smile for Sami to remember. She sat there, folding her arms as she blushed, thinking about the young man…


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 You're All I Need… 

"Hey, Commander Andy? There's a hissing sound coming out of this thing…" A soldier called out, pointing at a nearby pipe.

"Hm… Yeah, you're right!" Andy stood there for a second, thinking of the solution.

"Hey, Andy!" He turned around to find Sami calling to him, dressed up in her Special Forces navy blue shirt, very similar to what she's been wearing for the entire day…

"Oh. You ready? Okay, I'll meet up with you outside. I've got something to take care of here."

"Okay."

"Don't worry, it won't take long." He yelled out at Sami, who just nodded and headed out the door with an awkward smile on her face.

"Hm… Well, I have to go to the mall with Sami and everything… Just… find out where the leak's coming from and duct tape it."

"Just tape it?"

Andy shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know. It works for the tanks' auxiliary pipes."

"…" The soldier just stood there, a little uncertain as Andy walked out the door following Sami…

The two met up at the front of the building, where Sami was waiting with a modified recon car. She had already started the engine and was waiting for Andy with a smile on her face…

Well, a long story made short, the two did their business at the mall. Sami bought her disc, Andy bought smoothies for the both of them… and they did some arcade together. After it was 'game over' a moral statement appeared: 'The past is the past. Let it go and just have fun! Now go buy some more coins and try again.' At some point, Sami took this moral statement to heart…

Finally, were done. It was about half past four when they left the mall…

"We still on for the beach?" Andy asked, smiling at her.

"Huh? Oh… sure." She gulped, remembering the way she blushed about the matter just several hours ago.

The drive to the beach was probably as equally enjoyable as the beach itself. Along the journey, Sami could enjoy endlessly stretching green plains to their left and right. The winds and the bliss of the evening were just perfect too…

As they arrived at the beach, Andy suddenly stopped with an awkward look on his face.

"Hey, what is it?"

"Oh, shit…"

Sami staggered. She had never heard him use that word before…

"Urm… anyways, I forgot my swimming trunks… Man, what am I gonna do here?"

"Well…" Sami looked at the beach up ahead. It was a beautiful evening and there was practically no one at the beach.

"Well… It looks like a nice day for a walk."

"... Huh…" Andy sighed, giving in to Sami's request.

"Alright… Tag, you're it!"

"Ow! Hey, get back here, you!"

The evening skies at the beach that day were filled by giggles and laughter of two people, with lives intertwined playing tag. It was childish… but… it was all that they wanted to do that evening; having fun.

After several rounds, finally Andy got a little tired chasing Sami… it looks like his metabolism had increased threefold at this age… no wonder Max couldn't lose weight.

He crashed down, laying with his arms and legs stretched outwards. He also started to breathe slower…

"Andy!' Sami ran to him, and as she approached, Andy suddenly leapt up.

"Haha! Got ya!" He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her from running away.

"Hey! … Haha… no fair…" She finally stopped struggling and turned around towards him.

At some point here, there was a force that sparked between the two, something that they had never imagined they would have for each other…

"…" The two just stood there, looking at each other with cheeks going red…

Sami, not really expecting this, but wanting it all along, decided to go along with it. She smiled, looking down, and accepted his embrace… Andy didn't say anything, just hugging her firmly and finally rested his head on her hair…

The two reminisced the moment, knowing that something… no, everything would change between the two of them now. Sami stopped, pulling herself back a little.

Andy found her looking at him with such sparkling eyes… and a smile that melted his heart. He had always thought of her as a good friend, and maybe a sister… but this…

But he knew… and she did, too, somehow… that it was destiny.

Andy slowly tilted his head, and Sami closed her eyes as she saw Andy do the same thing… The two hesitated at first, as they felt each other's breath on their faces, but they continued on…

Sami shivered as she felt Andy's lips touch hers. She groaned, throwing her arms around his neck as she felt his arms caressing her back.

Bliss filled the evening, the couple who realized their love for each other expressing it down on the beach…They didn't stop for some time, until both their hearts stopped beating so quickly and slowed down, realizing that all they needed, and wanted, was each other.


	6. Chapter 5: Epilogue

Chapter 5 Epilogue 

Well, that's how the story went, I guess…

Simply said, the two fell in love with each other and their relationship blossomed over the next several years…

The wars also died down, but Andy's mechanical knowledge was still put to good use; he began developing the next-generation battle machines just for show… And Andy opened a garage workshop/car service and repairs.

It was how the couple decided to made a living…

For themselves and their baby.


End file.
